A Twinge of Fate
by ThereCanOnlyBe1
Summary: Elizabeta Tonnie is the perfect example of a 1970's girl all while attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She gets average grades, hangs out with her average friends, and would prefer reading over boys. But the unveiling of a family secret in her fourth year will shake the foundation of everything she thought she knew, and Liz will she she is indeed far from normal.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer afternoon. The humidity stuck to my face like a hot paste, and my long hair was flipped over the side of my bed so it didn't hug my neck. I just laid there on my green and brown quilt, the one that I've had for years, and I contemplated going outside into the garden to jump in the cool sweet river.

I groaned, it was too hot to do anything, and my mother wasn't at home to put an enchantment to make it cooler.

Enchantment...huh...I never really gave much thought on how much that word meant to me now. It excited me, being a young witch. The strong wizard blood had run through my family for generations. The Tonnies. My grandfather's voice ran into my head, "Us Tonnies are as old as Hogwarts itself, and we are by far one of the most influential and important wizard family in all of Europe."

That was the speech I had gotten when I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter. Everyone in my family was so proud. All I worried about was the smile on my uncle's face.

My Uncle Ben was the most important thing in my life. More so than my mother. He was the first one who taught me to ride a broom, the one to always take me to the tournaments, the one who bought me whatever I wanted, because I was his Princess.

I hadn't realized I drifted off into an uneasy nap until I felt the night wind flow through my window.

My head then started to pound, I shouldn't have taken that nap. Slowly, I sat up. There was a rustling noise going about downstairs. My mom must've just gotten home. I slowly slumped off my bed, moving quietly to my door. I put my ear to the cool wood, listening to what was going on downstairs.

I heard my mom laughing, she must've brought someone home. Again.

My mother was what some muggles might call, a whore. Not one that you pay or anything. She just liked sex. Too much sex at that. I once saw that she had brought two guys over instead of the usual one. It sickened me. Here I was in my fourth year of school and I hadn't even gotten a second glance from any guys, and then there was my mom, who could have anyone she wanted.

Here I was. Liz Tonnie. Fourth Year witch at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All alone in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, lazy Daisy. Get up." Someone rattled me awake. They practically pushed me off the bed they were so forceful about it.

I groaned, trying to crawl back into my quilt cocoon. But no, whoever was here decided to picked me up instead, then drop me back onto my mattress.

"Uncle Ben." I whined, coming out of my stupor, and blankets.

My uncle sat on the edge of my bed, looking down on my pitiful face and bed-head. I looked back up at his warm brown eyes, and my annoyance abated. I must have looked a sight, because he burst out laughing.

I slumped up lazily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, "Why are you even here anyway?" I pushed his large arm playfully.

"Well, kiddo, how do you expect to be getting to King's Cross?" He asked, pushing me back.

My eyes widened, "That's today?" I made a face of panic, "Holy shit."

I ran up and jumped over to my dresser, pulling out every single clothing item I had, stuffing them into the black and green starred magical bag that Benny handed me. I rushed around my room, grabbing books of all sorts, my wand, my robes, and my bag of toiletries.

I stopped in mid sprint, then looked at my uncle, "Where's my cat?"

Pink Floyd was my cat. No, he wasn't pink; he was just a grumpy fluffy calico cat. I had gotten him around the start of my third year, when he was just a kitten. It was a crazy time in '73. My uncle had taken me to King's Cross; right before the IRA bombed the place. A lot of people got hurt. Luckily, platforms 9 and 10 were unscathed, so in the mix of it all, the witches and wizards going to Hogwarts got out okay. Before we went to 9 ¾ however, I found a lost calico kitten in the frenzy, so I scooped him up and proclaimed him mine.

My uncle just shrugged his shoulders, "How should I know where the little devil went?"

I huffed, "Damnitt, Pinky. We need to go." I said as I packed his little personal cat suitcase, decorated with moving pictures of him as a baby kitten.

Out of nowhere, a big fluffy mass of black, white, and orange ended up on Pinky's suitcase. Pink Floyd stared at me with his big eyes, one green one yellow.

"That cat is trouble." Benny shook his head, taking all of my belongings.

"Don't be mean to Floyd." I picked my cat up, hugging him tightly.

Pinky Floyd just meowed his annoyance with the world, and I set him down.

"Well, Pinky." I said, looking around my room, "Let's go to school."


End file.
